


Interest

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn looks at governor Pryce with interest.





	Interest

\- Powiedziałeś, że jesteś mną zainteresowany.

\- Tak.

Przyglądał jej się przez moment uważnie. Czuła, jak mierzył ją wzrokiem, jak gdyby chciał odgadnąć jej myśli i zamiary.

\- Czy użyłem niewłaściwego słowa? – zapytał wówczas Thrawn. – Czy ma ono w tym przypadku jakąś dodatkową konotację?

\- Nie wiem – odparła Arihnda. – Ty mi powiedz.

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień – zmniejszył dystans między nimi, nie odrywając od niej oczu. – To chęć zrozumienia czegoś, co jawi się jako niejasne. Czasem… to tylko jeden egzotyczny element. Coś trudnego do przewidzenia. Wystarczy wtedy rozwikłać zagadkę. Znaleźć wyjaśnienie. Zaspokoić ciekawość.

\- Zaspokoiłeś swoją?

Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Ciekawość jest czymś innym od fascynacji. Gdy zrozumie się już działanie poszczególnych mechanizmów, wciąż można obserwować, badać, zmieniać warunki i sprawdzać, czy przypuszczenia okażą się słuszne. To rodzaj gry. Forma samodoskonalenia się – wykonał zamaszysty gest dłonią, prezentując jej swoją małą galerię sztuki. – Fascynują mnie obrazy, rzeźby. Używam ich przeciwko ich twórcom. Kiedy zdobywam nowe dzieło sztuki, nie wiem jeszcze, co w nim okaże się kluczowe i co będę mógł wykorzystać w mojej sztuce wojennej. Każda część jest w tym momencie tak samo ważna. Każde dzieło jest tak samo fascynujące.

\- A zainteresowanie?

\- To kolejny stopień – Thrawn zbliżył się o krok. – Fascynuje mnie to, co posiadam. To, czego mogę dotknąć. To, co studiując, jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Czasem jednak coś budzi moją ciekawość, ale nie znajduję prostego wyjaśnienia. Szukam rozwiązania, być może krążę wokół niego albo wokół jednego z wielu rozwiązań. Zainteresowania nie da się zaspokoić. Jego przedmiot jest nieuchwytny – uśmiechnął się do niej – choć wydaje się, że jest tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Można stracić zainteresowanie czymś – odrzekła Arihnda. – Albo kimś.

\- Owszem, jeśli obiekt nie jest wart zainteresowania.

\- A ja jestem?

\- Tak.

Uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. Podeszła bliżej.

\- Do jakiego stopnia jesteś zainteresowany? – zapytała z uśmiechem. – Jak dziełem sztuki? Rzeźbą?

\- Wiesz, że nie.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym była posągiem? – spojrzała na niego z ukosa. – Postawiłbyś mnie w swoim gabinecie i mógłbyś mnie… podziwiać.

\- A czy teraz nie mogę? – zmrużył lekko swoje lśniące oczy.

Obróciła się dookoła, jakby chciała mu się pokazać ze wszystkich stron, a następnie rzekła prowokacyjnie:

\- Zawsze mogę wyjść.

\- Ale wrócisz.

\- Wrócę – odparła. – Jeśli poprosisz.

\- Tak…

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi powolnym krokiem – o wiele wolniejszym od bicia jej serca. Miała wrażenie, że admirał odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Jej krok był równy, zdecydowany – taki, jak powinien. W połowie drogi odezwała się, jakby mimochodem:

\- Myślę, że ja też…

Urwała nagle zakłopotana. Zerknęła przez ramię. Thrawn patrzył na nią.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział.

Dotknęła dłonią panelu kontrolnego. Drzwi zaczęły się otwierać i usłyszała ciche, ale pewne i dźwięczne:

\- Wróć, proszę.

Pomyślała, że nie ma ochoty wychodzić, wcale, ale wtedy… wtedy nie mogłaby do niego wrócić.


End file.
